


You Know You Love Me

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [11]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gossip Girl References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: Spotted: J and B walking home from Pop's hand in hand. Also spotted - Pop Tate waving the ‘will they, won't they’ couple goodbye.Ooh la la. We ship it too, Pops.xoxo, Gossip GirlCooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU, *BONUS*





	You Know You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> As promised - one last scheduled part of this series. Please enjoy :)

_ J Wants B's Milkshake  
_

_Spotted: J and B walking home from Pop's hand in hand. Also spotted - Pop Tate waving the ‘will they, won't they’ couple goodbye._

_Ooh la la. We ship it too, Pops._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

 

* * *

 

 

"B!" Cheryl screeched down the hall, waving her phone frantically, as she sprinted towards the blonde.

Betty shut her locker and giggled at the sight. The redhead had her mouth open in a frantic expression and was clearly panting like she ran a marathon.

"Have you seen this?" She sputtered out, handing Betty her phone.

She took her friend's phone and grinned at the photo on her screen. It was her and Jughead holding hands in front of Pop's. Pop Tate was waving at them happily, while her and Jughead were waving back at him with smiles on their faces, hands clearly laced together.

“I wouldn’t pay that gossip bitch any mind, Cher.”

The red head breathed deeply, getting up from leaning her hands on her knees. “You two are holding hands – are you seriously telling me you’re not together?”

Betty rolled her eyes, scrolling down to a post from 2016 of them holding hands. “It’s not like we haven’t held hands before.”

Veronica strolled up behind them, waving the same picture. “Explain, Betty?”

Cheryl scoffed. “Don’t bother, V. She’s claiming innocence.”

“Anyhow – are you two going public anytime soon?” She said, pivoting quickly.

Cheryl waggled her finger, testing Betty. “Don’t you dare try to turn this around! Although, if you must know – me and V are talking to Archie before the dance tonight.”

“I’m happy for you guys…” Betty said, letting her voice trail as she saw Jughead out of the corner of her eye gesturing for her to come over.

She cleared her throat. “Well, I got to get class. See you!”

With the swish of her ponytail, she scurried off with a quick wave behind her back.

“We’re on to you, Cooper!” Cheryl yelled loudly enough for her to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

She walked quickly to the _Blue and Gold_. The door clicked behind her, and she locked it – learning her lesson from last time.

Eager hands grabbed her waist, and soon she was pinned up against the wall being kissed thoroughly. She smiled into the kiss. It felt so good to be in his arms.

“Juggie…let’s go over by the book shelves…” She said between kisses.

They eagerly went back to the shelves, hands never leaving each other. He pressed her against the shelf roughly, causing a few books to fall from the shelves. Betty’s eyes darkened and her hands went to his henley that she quickly ripped off. His mouth went to her neck, thoroughly and lovingly leaving tiny bruises.

She moaned at the contact, as her hands roamed up and down. They stopped at his pants and she eagerly unbuttoned his jeans. He smiled into the kiss and attempted to stop her.

“Betts, let me.”

She raised an eyebrow and put a finger to his lips, eyes glinting with mischief. “No, Juggie, let me.”

She tucked her fingers into the loop of the jeans, and pulled them down with his boxers in one swift motion. Sinking to her knees, she leaned forward and dipped her head forward to kiss the tip of his throbbing member.

“Fuck, baby…” He hissed, sinking his back further into the bookcase.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what’s with the emergency meeting, guys?” Archie asked as he sat down at the front of the auditorium.

Cheryl and Veronica sat down next to him, both looking at each other – clearly tongue-tied. Ronnie widened her eyes at Cheryl, tilting her head, begging her to say something. They wanted to finally tell Archie about them as a couple. They were positive it was going to go over fine, but they couldn’t help but be nervous. For the longest time it was push and pull between the three of them.

Glancing between both of her friends, Cheryl cleared her throat. “So Arch…Veronica and I wanted to tell you…” She said slowly, eyeing the brunette for help.

Before she could continue Archie clapped his hands with glee. “You guys are plotting, right?”

Veronica mouthed the word ‘fuck’ at Cheryl as Archie in his obliviousness continued to speak with excitement.

Cheryl just sighed in exasperation.

 

* * *

 

 

“So…this is it, Juggie.” Betty said as she tucked her hand into his. They stood in front of Jughead’s vintage motorcycle, taking in the sight of each other. They had coordinated their outfits. Betty, clad in a light blue knee length bandage dress, while Jughead’s dress shirt matched perfectly underneath his black suspenders.

“We look so cheesy.” Betty said as she adjusted his tie.

He grinned at her. “Well, if we’re going to make a grand reveal – might as well be dramatic!”

“Ready to enter the belly of the beast?”

His smile widened. “As long as you protect me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Riverdale High’s gym cleaned up pretty well for Spring Fling. Dilton and Ethel had out did themselves. The lights were carefully strung up in beautiful patterns, and all the tables were lined with lace and floral table settings. 

They expected all eyes to be on them, but instead they were focused on the center of the room. In matching lavender dresses were Veronica and Cheryl tightly locked in an embrace, with Archie gaping next to them.

Suddenly, their phones buzzed, and sure enough there was a new Gossip Girl post. The headline was priceless.

_Predictable AF_

_I didn’t need a crystal ball to figure out that C would finally go for V’s V. After all – girls do it better._

_Sorry, Archie. Better fuck next time?_

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Jughead laughed and shook his head. Gossip Girl had been a constant presence in their lives since they started high school. Though, she had been dormant their Junior year and no one could figure out why.

As if Betty read his mind, she looked around the room trying to find the culprit. Her eyes flickered around, but everyone was so focused on the V and C lip lock – even her mother who was chaperoning alongside Ronnie’s mom.

“Guess we got upstaged.” Jughead joked.

Wiping the thoughts of the Gossip Girl mystery out of her head, she turned to her newly minted boyfriend with the biggest grin. “Let’s give them something else to talk about.”

* * *

 

_OTP of Riverdale High_

_Spotted: J and B making out like there’s no tomorrow._

_From frenemies, to step-siblings, to becoming the new ‘It’ couple – they have always been the most fascinating ship to grace these halls._

_I don’t know about you Riverdale kids, but I’m here for this._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_  


End file.
